Christmas Family
by Rosel
Summary: Alex reminices about her family on Christmas.


**Title: Christmas Family**

**Fandom: Nikita**

**Characters: Alex, Nikita**

**Spoilers: Set kind of s1 in flashbacks of before Alex became a mole and living with Nikita.**

**Summary: Alex reminisces about her family on Christmas.**

**Rated:PG-13**

**One Shot**

**A/N: Sorry it was late but I didn't get the idea to do a Christmas fic until Christmas.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

Alex stood there in front of the shop decked out in Christmas lights. She saw the little girl pull on her daddy's coat begging for the pretty doll in the window. Then he took her hand and led her down the downtown square were the Santa Clause was. He put her on his shoulders waiting in line. Alex shoved her hands in her pockets and turned away from the sight and tried to forget the swelling in her chest. She had ignored the huge ache that went to her bones. It was Christmas time. It was the first year since she was thirteen that she actually noticed. Last year she spent it so high she rarely knew what day of the week it was let alone if it ever was a holiday. The years before that she was stuck in a sex slave ring, lying in a hole still very high and out of it, they weren't exactly the Christmas kind of people. So this was her first Christmas she was sober, this was her first Christmas since she was thirteen, this was her first Christmas since her family was killed. She didn't know why she did this to herself. She didn't know why Nikita insisted she take a walk and get fresh air. She was doing fine staying in her apartment watching news reports and going after leads that sent them against Division. Nikita insisted she leave and clear the cob webs. She really was fine. She really didn't need to be reminded of Christmas on every corner. Christmas lights were everywhere; decorations were on every street corner reminding her completely what she had lost. Images of her papa and mama flooded her. She saw them on Christmas day eagerly waiting for her to open presents. It was the one day of the year her papa let her indulge. It was the one day her papa spoiled her. The rest of the year he was always teaching her lessons of how privileged she was and how she should never take it for granted. On Christmas her parents spoiled her with presents and had let her have all of the things she always wanted. They'd even give her a mp3 player, something her father refused to give her all year. Her father was relentless though in his pursuit of teaching her and would tell her what Christmas was all about. She could hear her papa's voice. "Alexandra Christmas is not about trinkets and presents. It is about the most important thing in the world and what is that?"

She remembered her old smile she had reserved for her papa, "Its family papa! I know that."

Family. She never forgot that. It was about family. She knew that now more than ever. Now that her family was taken away forever she never saw how she could have another good Christmas again. Her parents were dead. She didn't know how this walk was supposed to clear her mind, it only muddled it more, and it only brought back her desperate feelings of loneliness. Alex was a bit of a masochist because she found herself circling the Christmasfied block a couple of times. Even though all of these Christmas decorations depressed her, it would depress her even more to go back to the apartment because she had to continue to go after lead after lead that only resulted in dead ends. Revenge for her family was her one goal now; it was her reason for living, her reason for everything now. It seemed completely unreachable now.

The fourth time she circled the apartment she found herself there, ready to get back into to the swing of things. She was ready to face the disappointment. She slowly opened the door her eyes went wide as she saw the room decked out in bright almost majestic lights. There was long reaf that surrounded the walls. In the middle of the room stood a very small plastic Christmas tree. Then there was a box of freshly bought ornaments.

Then Nikita said slightly nervous, "I thought it'd be nice for us to take a break from the Division despair quest and celebrate Christmas. I thought it'd be nice to decorate the tree together."

Alex just stared at Nikita dumb founded.

Nikita looked really nervous, like she wasn't sure how Alex would react. She waited with baited breath for Alex's response.

Alex then dropped off her coat and ran to Nikita and hugged her. Nikita was pleasantly surprised by this action. It was the first time Alex had hugged her. It was the first time Alex had even touched her.

Nikita smiled and said, "I guess that is a yes."

Alex let go of her embrace and shrugged her shoulders and said, "Yeah, sure, sounds like fun. Can I get to choose the first ornament?"

"Sure." Nikita said happily.

Alex excitedly went through all of the ornaments picking just the right one to be the first to be put on their tree.

After they had decorated the tree together Alex had smiled at their accomplishment together.

Nikita had given her some alcohol free egg nog and they both enjoyed the tree together. Alex was filled with a nice warm feeling. It didn't completely fill in the void or take her excruciating pain of losing her family did. But it was a warm nice feeling. It was a feeling she never thought she'd have again. As she looked around with Christmas decoration filled room she realized what Christmas was all about. It was about family. Even though she couldn't spend it with her mother and father she still had family right here to celebrate Christmas with. Her family was Nikita and she was grateful to have her.


End file.
